Lieutenant Surge
Lt. Surge (サージ中尉, Sāji Chūi), known as Matis (マチス, Machisu) in Japan, is both a fictional character and a deuteragonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. He is the Gym Leader of Vermilion City's Gym and was an executive of Team Rocket in the Kanto region. As the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge holds the Thunder Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and mainly uses Electric-type Pokémon. "The name's Surge! I'm the lightning lieutenant who battles with Electric-type Pokémon!" :—Lt. Surge. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography This cautious Electric-type Gym Leader sets a lot of traps in his Gym. He excels at paralyzing his opponents in battle. Appearance Lt. Surge resembles an adult with spiked blonde hair and light skin. Lt. Surge's build is that of a large, muscular man, having tall stature and a very muscular body. Lt. Surge wears a sleeveless green shirt, camouflage pants, and black boots. He also wears a military dogtag. * Hair Color: Blonde * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Lt. Surge is an arrogant, mean, loud, and crude gym leader. who belittles others as "babies" if they do not meet his qualities, similar to his own Raichu. His military training received in the Army can be used as an example to show his violent and militaristic nature. In battle, Lt. Surge unleashes offensive, brutal attacks on his opponent. However, after Ash defeated him, Lt. Surge recognized the challenger's strength. he is shown to have a more compassionate side, as he states the reason for joining the other Gym Leaders and Trainers in the battle against the world-beyond threats to protect Vermilion City on the world from the attacking forces. He also displays concern for others, even going as far as to risk his own life to rescue Bill from Team Galactic's acid pool. Relationships Friends/Allies * Koga * Sabrina Family Neutral * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth * Ash Ketchum * Tracey Scketchit Rivals Enemies Pokémon On hand * Pikachu → Raichu * Electabuzz → Electivire * Magnemite → Magneton → Magnezone * Eevee → Jolteon * Voltorb → Electrode * Manectric Back-Up Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Lt. Surge currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Lt. Surge's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Vermilion Gym Pokémon that Lt. Surge resides at his gym are the following: * Elekid (multiple) * Electabuzz (multiple) * Lanturn * Pachirisu * Pichu (multiple) * Pikachu (multiple) * Magnemite (multiple) * Magneton (multiple) * Voltorb (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. * Zapdos * Raikou Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. * Red Gyarados Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Lt. Surge, along with Wattson, were researching Pikachu and related Pokémon for their special move. The move was dubbed as Volt Tackle, and the discovery was written in a magazine that Ash showed to Ethan. Enrollment Giovanni placed Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga as his three subordinates, who trained the grunts, while Giovanni was inspiring them with speeches. Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Lt. Surge's name is a play on the word "surge", as in an electrical surge, since he is an Electric-type Pokémon trainer. External links * Lt. Surge Azurilland Wiki * Lt. Surge Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Lt. Surge Pokémon Wikia * Lt. Surge Pokémon Let's Play Wikia * Lt. Surge Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters